Gambit Love Story great powers think alike
by AnimeMomo
Summary: Molly's life was normal until a freak accident with her newly emerged powers caus ethe death of her parents.  when she arrives xavier sends for gambit to help her with her kinetic powers the same as him, thought Gambit never expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Callum (Nova)

Age: 14-17/hair: Dark brown/eyes: red and black (iris)/skin: fair/height: 5'3

Hometown: Galveston Texas/cup size: C/ Skin: pale, porcelain and flawless

Nose: cute button/body type: slender, curvy and graceful/face: heart-shaped

Legs: long, strong but thin/teeth: perfectly white and even/race: mutant

Lashes: lush and black/fingernails: perfectly manicured

Eyebrows: elegantly arched and perfectly manicured

Alias: Ace Lebeau

_**Powers and Abilities:**_

**Kinetic manipulation: **able to charge any inanimate objects and make in explode. Also able to create little balls of explosives.

**Expert Combatant**: She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Has also mastered Dragon Style Kung Fu and Karate. She is skilled in French kickboxing, boxing, savate, Bo jutsu and street fighting; she excels in all thing thieveries.

**Stealth**: Fittingly, Nova is a master thief possessed of unsurpassed stealth and cunning. An expert at both low- and high-tech heists

**Master acrobat: **is extraordinarily acrobatic. Even at a young age, she was able to do cartwheels and somersaults in mid-air. Because of this, she is very fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she comes across. She is also very flexible, able to contort herself into positions nearly impossible for a normal person to achieve and walk on her hands without any struggle. These abilities allow her to scale almost any surface very quickly, and squeeze through most barriers and into small spaces. Able to leap from rooftop to rooftop, run across power lines and do a quintuple somersault.

**Lying: **she can lie without altering her heart rate or breathing patterns

**Persuasion:**She is capable of using psychological warfare, intimidation, and lying in order to change other peoples' minds quite effectively.

**Seduction Expert**: Nova has a body that heterosexual men usually only find in their dreams. She exudes a sensuality and sophistication that makes her very adept at seduction. She has grown adept at gauging men's moods and learning how to offer them what they want or need to appease them.

**Hypnosis**_: _she can lace her voice with hypnotic charm

_**Weapons: **_

**Whip**: Nova is highly proficient in the use of the bullwhip. She employs a 12 foot long, black leather braided bullwhip which is normally carried on her person r in boot

_**Family:**_

**Remy Lebeau (Gambit) (19-22): **he possesses the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, as well as hypnotic charm. He is skilled in card throwing, hand-to-hand combat, and the use of a staff. He is fiercely proud of his Louisiana heritage and speaks in a very thick Cajun accent. He is charming, witty, charismatic and sneaky. He trained and taught nova everything she knows. Gambit is bilingual (fluent in both English and Cajun French). He can also change his accent to reflect his role. He is cunning, observant, patient as well as a master thief. He is also a master card shark and gambler. Gambit can weigh the risks based on what is to be gained or lost. He is willing to gamble everything for those he loves most. Hence his name.

_**Friends: **_

**Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) (16-19) - **Kurt was blessed with the powers of teleportation, in the comics, this teleportation always made the "BAMF!" sound, which is where the name for this site originated. The teleportation also leaves behind the scent of brimstone. He was also, some would say, cursed with blue fuzzy skin, a tail, and a rather frightening appearance. Despite all this, Kurt is still a humorous, fun-loving guy, who is always there to bolster his team-mates, or add a little comedy to the situation. He is strong in his convictions, his courage, and is very devoted to his faith.

**Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) (19-22)-** Able to transform into a strong metallic form, even without his powers he still cuts a physically imposing figure standing at 6'7".portrayed as a quiet, shy character, honest and innocent. A talented artist, he only reluctantly agrees to use his powers in combat, feeling it is his responsibility to use his abilities for the betterment of human and mutant-kind. He is capable of withstanding great impacts, large caliber bullets, falling from tremendous heights, temperature extremes of hot and cold, electricity, and certain magical attacks. It has been shown that he is vulnerable to the anti-metal vibranium in his metal form, his body instinctively shifting to human form when faced with a vibranium weapon. Colossus is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, having received training from Wolverine and Cyclops. He has had training in acrobatics and sword fighting from Nightcrawler. In his human form, he is exceptionally strong and fit, though not superhumanly so. He has completed college-level courses at Xavier's school.

**Marie D****'ancanto (Rogue) (17-20) -** she involuntarily absorbs the memories, physical strength, and (in the case of super powered persons) the abilities of anyone she touches. Rogue is re-imagined as a rebellious, yet deeply insecure, teenager .Her powers make her cynical and reclusive, but truthfully, she is consumed by the need for closeness and intimacy with others.

**Warren Worthington (Angel) (18-****21) -** Angel originally possessed a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back enabling him to fly. He is the heir and CEO of the multi-billion dollar Worthington Industries. Warren being stereotyped as an arrogant and self-absorbed playboy during his early years with the X-Men.

**Pietro maximoff (Quicksilver) (16-****19) -** Quicksilver is a mutant capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds. Originally capable of running at the speed of sound; The character's speed allows him to perform feats such as create cyclone-strength winds; run up walls and cross bodies of water.**  
****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly's Pov**

It was like any other day I guess that is until I found out I was a mutant I never expected it and when it happen I didn't know what happened the only thing I knew after it happened is that my parents were dead ,. I was covered in blood from head to toe my parent's body piece laid across the floors, their blood on the walls. I was a monster I had killed my parents. All I was a monster and nothing was ever going to change my mind.

**Xavier's Pov**

Mutant alert mutant alert Cerebro lights continued to flash. A picture of girl with long brown hair and eyes appeared on the screen 17 years of age. Point of origin, Galveston Texas. Logan said Xavier were headed to Texas, someone there needs are help

**Logan's Pov**

Charles said we were headed to Texas. Another southern first rogue now another girl. Let's hope this one doesn't freak out when we find her. Soon we appeared at the house. A young girl sat outside her house covered in blood as cops asked her questions. She looked frightened and a little tired. She was the mutant she didn't look like she could hurt a flight. But appearances are deceiving.

**Molly's Pov: **

A black jet appeared in the sky it landed near my house. I was talking to the cops they were asking me questions about the murder of my parents I was shock and had no answers for them. I j\killed them and if they knew I would go to prison for sure.

Soon the cop stopped talking to me and seemed like he had no idea why he was here and then others seemed to think that the explosion was from a gas leak of some kind everyone left except for the two men from the jet. A bald man came up to me and said: Hello I'm am Charles Xavier and I'm from Xavier's institute fro gifted children, we help mutants like you molly to control your powers. We would like you to go with us we can help you. Molly we no what really happened to your parents and we want to help you make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Will you go with us? I thought about it and I agreed I had no where else to go and I thought maybe I could make some new friends why i'm there.

**Logan's Pov: **

The girl agreed to go with us. I decided to introduce myself. Hey kiddo she looked up at me. The names Logan I'm a teacher at the institute I teach battle training and art. .she mealy gave a nod and said my name is molly and it's very nice to meet mar. Logan I hope we can be friends. I said sure kiddo what ever you want. The rest up the way was quiet as we headed back to the institute. The only thing you could hear was the roar of the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly's Pov: **

We soon arrived at the institute it was huge I was going to live there I was shocked there had to be some kind of catch to this. We soon landed and prof. Xavier took me to his office. Now molly now that you're here said Xavier we will help you learn how to control your powers we are sending for another mutant named gambit will the same power as you to help you control your own. Soon until then you are free to wander around the institute and make friends. You will have a roommate named rogue.

I said ok and went to find my room. I finally found it and when I opened the door I saw at brown haired girl with white bangs and Goth clothing sitting on the bed when she turned to be I could see that she was kind of pretty. Hay the names rogue. It's nice ta meet ya. My name is molly I said. So what your power I asked. Rogue looked down kind of sad and says I can absorb the powers and memories other people by touching them and if I hold on to long I can kill them. I so sorry that must be horrible I said. Rogue smiled a genuine smile at me a laughed and said "i'm gunna like you Hun. I'm going to go look around I told her. I left the room and soon came across a boy who was blue and looked like an elf. I said excuse me. H yelled ah and fell of the staircase rail but caught It will his tale. I said i'm so sorry and laughed a little he said: JA its no vroblem I should have veen shocked. My name is Kurt Vager also known as Nightcrawler. I'm a teleporter JA. I laughed

Kurt's Pov:

I heard a voice that shocked me. I fell of the stairs and turned around to find a beautiful girl standing behind me. She looked lost. I told who I was and what my power was she began to talk again.

**Molly's Pov**

My name is Molly Callum. I can control the kinetic energy and because it to explode prof. said he was sending fro gambit o help me with my powers. Thought for nicknames I do not have one yet.

**Nightcrawler's Pov: **

She told me about her powers and current situation. Well what can you do with your parents? She said she basically made thing explode w. well is said why not name your self shockwave or nova.

**Molly's Pov: **

He gave me the names shockwave or nova: I like nova I said. That great he said. I asked him if he new were the kitchen was and he said yes. Will you show me?

**No one's Pov.**

We laughed and talked I we heading towards the kitchen I was thankful that I had made at least two friends first rogue now Kurt. I was happy. Maybe I wasn't a monster.


End file.
